


Heated Bonds

by WickedDoberman



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Bowser's Castle, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Koopalings - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Taboo, This Is Straight To The Point, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedDoberman/pseuds/WickedDoberman
Summary: No exact talking, just sex.





	Heated Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: **THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS _INCEST_ IN CASE YOU'VE IGNORED THE TAGS.**  
> Read at **_your_** own discretion. 
> 
> Now with that done with I just want to add that I blame Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Bowser's Minions (from the remake of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga), and Bowser Jr.'s Journey (from the remake of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) for making me jump on the Roy x Wendy ship.

That delicious scent that filled the air always proved to be the bratty and short tempered sister's downfall. It was this fall that gave her older brother an easy advantage, and such advantages only caused both of their rivalry towards one another to strengthen.

Ever since they first stepped into the forbidden garden together, this had become a normal occasion between the two.

And this afternoon was no different.

With both shells on the floor in Wendy's bedchamber, both she and Roy were trying to keep their voices down though that itself was failing as usual. Having locked the woman's back against the wall with his bulky frame was the older Koopaling leaving wet kisses on her tender neck next, his hard breaths hitting against her neck with each kiss he laid. A pleasured growl could be heard coming from the only female Koopaling as she felt those hard breaths and kisses sending jolts of desire down her spine; she wrapped her arms around his neck before lifting her right leg up then, pressing the raised limb against Roy's left side which in turn earned her a low growl from him as well.

Stopping his barrage of kisses on his sister's neck did Roy stare at her, seeing how fast she was breathing and the lustful expression that was there on her face. Behind his sunglasses did the older brother's eyes show the same forbidden lust, and it was at that moment he brought his face closer to Wendy's own and pressed his maw against her succulent lips roughly.

Muffled growls and moans were exchanged between the two as they were kissing deeply, their tongues rubbing against the other while their saliva mixed together. As they kissed deeply, Roy reached his right arm down and grasped his fully extended barbed length, giving the pink organ a few strokes whilst trying to hold back the urge of grinding it against the woman's scales. He felt his body grow hotter from his actions and the instinctual need to mate started to cloud his thoughts. But he wouldn't give in to his instinct just yet.

Breaking the kiss shortly after it started, the Koopaling let go of his shaft and proceeded to reach his right arm forward and give Wendy a grin as he saw the woman squirm from under his touch. The only sister felt Roy's palm moving around her soaked folds before exclaiming as another rush of pleasure coursed through her body, her body seemingly appearing to move on its own, jerking her hips back and forth as she felt her brother's index and middle fingers playing with her clitoris, the bundle of nerves only sending more pleasurable waves down her spine.

Her bodily reaction only caused Roy to continue with his own actions, playing with the woman's clitoris before going on to press the palm of his hand against the wet folds of her snatch...it was a tease for Wendy, who's flame needed to be quenched, and he knew it. As much as he could make her <em>beg</em> that she wanted him, as much as he could get her to give him oral, and as much as he'd love to make her into his pet for the afternoon, he knew that he'd be able to make her do all those things and to treat her like an animal later on.

After all, it was only the start of the week. With how long Wendy's heat cycle lasted, this session was nothing compared to what he usually had in store for her.

Deciding that the gasping and shuddering woman had enough of this 'torture', the Koopaling withdrew his hand from her snatch and brought the stained limb to her left knee. His breathing was growing deeper as he took in that intoxicating scent that made his length twitch. He needed her as much as she desperately needed him, and it was about to pay off.

Hoisting Wendy up by lifting up that same leg whilst putting his left arm under her right leg to keep her from losing her balance and falling, he pressed his bulky body against her smaller frame and jerked his hips forward. In just one jerk did he let out a quick gasp, the tip of his length already having penetrated into his sister's snatch.

This got Wendy to wrap her arms securely around her older brother's neck as she knew what to expect. Just feeling the tip got more sexual fluids to cover it, the warm fluids even trailing down the spiny organ. She breathed into Roy's neck before pressing her maw against it...

...that was until she let out a sharp gasp of painful pleasure from the next sudden yet hard jerking. She felt Roy's length having penetrated deep inside her channel, her walls having taken a raking from the barbs that surrounded his shaft. Her body shook as she adjusted to the usual custom, her claws pressing against the moaning Koopaling's scaly back. When she felt him starting to thrust at a normal pace, she let out harder breaths, her claws threatening to tear into Roy as she felt her channel's walls being raked over and over. Some blood had trailed down the heated pink organ and outside of the female Koopaling's folds where some of it even dropped onto the floor. But that wasn't important to them.

As their sexual pleasure was building up, Roy's thrusts became faster and harder, his hips hitting against the woman's own with enough force that was sure to leave her feeling sore after this session was over. But he didn't relent, he was bent on leaving his mark on Wendy like he had often. The thought of impregnating his own blood had never once crossed his mind, but what did matter to him was letting Wendy know who she belonged to.

Wendy could feel her walls tightening around her sibling's barbed, hard shaft. She felt wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her, her mouth gaped as she sank her claws into the other Koopaling's skin, leaving bleeding scratch marks on his back in response to how intensely pleasurable this session was. This alone only caused Roy to thrust as fast as he could as he only found the pain pleasurable, his length's tip just threatening to force its way through Wendy's cervix from the hard and fast jabbing.

It was enough to send the bloody clawed Koopaling over the edge, raising her head back as she moaned out her brother's name. She felt the intense orgasm wash all over her body, her claws having sunk into Roy's shoulders as she was going through her highest peak of pleasure.

Her orgasmic fluids and pulsating walls were enough to send the older brother over the edge as well. With a very hard and deep thrust that nearly caused his sister to hit the back of her head against the wall, the tip of his barbed length had penetrated through her already opened cervix and from there did he roar as burst after burst of semen shot out of his length, his fluids overfilling her womb that it was stretched a little. To make sure he gave her every single drop did Roy thrust fast, the tip of his length re-entering her womb and adding more of his semen inside his young sister.

Wendy still moaned out loud as she felt the potent fluids flooding her snatch along with trails of the ejaculation running down her legs, her body shaking as she had been marked once more by her older brother.

A couple of minutes later did Roy finally cease his movement, and from there did he and Wendy pant heavily. Their bodies felt a little sticky against the other from the sweat that covered them. Wendy's bedchamber smelled like sweat, blood, and sex at the moment, but that would be taken care of long after Roy left the room.

As they both slowly regained their composure, they both stared at each other, with both of them purring. To hear Roy purr was ever to be unlikely, but in a forbidden garden, even Wendy kept that a secret. Listening to Roy's purrs was for her ear holes alone.

Even though the two were rivals with one another, Roy could easily count on Wendy to give him the satisfaction that no other minion could ever give to him.

And later during the day and night would he get more, whenever he pleased.


End file.
